Good Thing Lover Boy's Not Here
by purrpickle
Summary: Party. Alcohol. Spin the Bottle. Pezberry. One-shot, complete.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this was a prompt from an anon; Rachel cheats on Finn with Santana. Party, alcohol and sexual frustration lead to sex. Thanks!

* * *

Rachel had never been to Mercedes' house before. Even after two years in glee club together, and Mercedes' attendance at her Train Wreck Extravaganza, this was her first time repaying the visit. Taking in everything she could see from her seat on Mercedes' couch, smiling at Brittany and Tina and Sugar and Artie and Mike already there and sipping their drinks, she smoothed her skirt over her knees. "You have a nice house," she complimented genially, accepting with barely a frown the drink she knew probably held copious amounts of alcohol Mercedes handed her.

"Thanks," Mercedes beamed, pausing only long enough to watch Rachel take a quick, first sip before her attention was distracted by the sound of an echoing doorbell, "Oh, gotta go. Drink up!"

Lifting the Solo cup, Rachel smiled without teeth. "I don't think I can drink this..." she whispered, staring into amber drink as soon as the host stepped away. She glanced around the room, hoping to catch anyone's eyes, "Anyone want this?"

"Little girl Berry can't hold her liquor?" a familiar, husky voice dropped into her ear, a widely smirking Santana likewise dropping into the seat next to her. She must have come from a closed door or somewhere else in the house, Rachel thought, as she hadn't heard Mercedes open the front door yet. "Here." Santana snapped her fingers, eyebrow quirked, white teeth flashing, "Auntie 'Tana'll take that if you's don't want it."

Giving Santana a shuttered, long look, Rachel sighed and pushed the cup into Santana's hand. "I think..." she started, sitting up before rising, watching Santana stand to flank her, "I should pour my own drink. I certainly don't want what happened last time to happen again. And this way..." She turned when she arrived at the drinks and snacks table, surveying the collection of assembled so far alcoholic drinks and mixers, "I'll be in control of how much I drink at what time."

Taking a large drought of Rachel's abandoned drink, plump lips smirking against the rim, Santana doesn't say or do anything except or push a red colored liquor at her. "Here," she rolled her eyes when Rachel looked at her curiously, "This tastes like crazy good but won't make you pass out. Try it with clear soda or juice."

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel beamed at her, picking up the bottle. Reading the title and taking in the lower alcohol content, she went ahead and poured a tiny bit into a new cup. Taking a sip of it, she hummed and poured more, picking up the bottle of generic soda she knew Artie loved to top off his drinks with.

Santana waved her off. "Oh great," she muttered, turning so she leaned back against the table, hips cocked, referencing the fact that Sam and Puck and Joe had just arrived, "This is completely a sausage-fest now."

"Can't you entertain yourself with Brittany?" Rachel asked curiously.

Her jaw clenching, Santana didn't directly answer her. Instead, pushing off the table, she knocked back the rest of Rachel's original drink - Rachel watching her with fascinated horror - and quickly poured herself a new glass of cheap vodka and generic soda. "Your boy toy coming?" she asked glibly.

Rachel's cheeks colored. "If you mean Finn," she answered primly, "He was grounded for failing his Spanish test."

"Not surprised." Snorting, Santana smirked at her, "The Jolly Green Giant barely ever even mastered English."

Shaking her head but not rising to the bait, Rachel started back towards the seat she'd vacated, not surprised in the least when Santana shadowed her. Smiling at Sam and Puck as they worked setting up a gaming system, Blaine and Quinn just arriving as Mercedes hurried to pour them welcoming drinks, Kurt stepping out of the bathroom a second later to happily join his boyfriend, she retook her seat. It wasn't even seconds later that Santana sat down again as well.

Rachel wondered, doing her best to hide her amused expression behind her drink as Santana made a quip about how awkward playing Spin the Bottle would be now, as incestuous the glee club already was, if Santana was going to stick by her the whole party. Brittany looked quite happy chatting with Tina and Mike and Quinn in the corner, she noted, but even so... She sipped her drink, gaze turning back to Santana, that didn't mean anything. Not really. As far as she knew, Santana and Brittany were happy together.

* * *

A couple of hours later, her hand wrapped around the cold metal of one of Artie's wheelchair's wheels, supporting herself as she burst into peals of laughter, Rachel hadn't any thoughts of Santana and Brittany in her mind. Instead, feeling Tina's forehead press into her back as she dissolved into laughter as well, she almost choked before she managed to push herself back up. "No, no," she waved her free hand in the air, "_Kiss_! You have to _kiss_!"

Even with Santana's statement from before, the glee club had eventually decided to play Spin the Bottle as soon as everyone was satisfyingly tipsy, and if Rachel had had to kiss both Joe and Puck (doing her best not to think back to her junior year, her engagement ring burning on her finger), there was _nothing_ stopping Kurt from kissing Sugar. Nothing!

Finally giving in, almost laughing and frowning at the same time to make it happen, Kurt pressed a loud, raspberry-like kiss against Sugar's lips. Barely waiting for the two to pull back, both respectfully playfully retching and giggling manically, Santana bobbed in her spot next to Kurt, long fingers reaching for the glass bottle.

"My turn, my turn," she announced, shaking her head and grinning, taking another swallow of her drink to ostensibly keep her buzz, "All you's gotta prepare for me!"

Already having gotten a kiss from her, Mercedes laughed. "Spin it!" she cheered, "Spin it!"

Doing so, eyes barely flickering towards Brittany, sitting with her legs curled under her in between Puck and Tina, Santana watched with raised eyebrows as the bottle spun quickly past her, and past her again.

Watching as well, Rachel laughed, sharp and shocked, when the bottle stopped, pointing at her. "Oh my," she giggled, thinking nothing of leaning forward, taking in Santana's dark eyes and finger crooking her closer before her own eyes slid shut.

"Good thing Lover Boy's not here," Santana agreed, sounding amused as well as she leaned in, fingers suddenly warm and heavy against Rachel's cheek and neck, angling her into position.

"Why?" Rachel breathed, right before she felt the presence of Santana's lips nearing hers. As her lungs constricted and her heart skipped a beat, she told herself it was only because this was going to be her first female kiss.

The tips of Santana's fingernails barely dug into Rachel's nape. "You think he'd be able to stand watching this?" Santana mused, smirking, even as it sounded like her breath caught just before her lips covered Rachel's - just before her tongue suddenly pushed into Rachel's mouth.

Gasping in surprise out of her nose, Rachel made a sound of shock in her throat, her voice and protests melting as she opened her mouth to kiss Santana back, her hand catching in the fabric of Santana's dress on her thigh.

_Oh_, she thought, barely able to stand it as she forced herself to sit up straight, not falling into Santana's body as Santana's hand shifted and slid and cupped her jaw and head, _This... This is too good_.

It was like her kiss with Blaine time a million. Kissing him had been sweet and nice, able to make her heart skip a beat, but kissing Santana...? Rachel opened her mouth more, inviting Santana's tongue to twine around hers, their lips moving and sliding along each other's as Rachel had only experienced with Jesse and Finn and Puck before - - it was enough to make her body squirm and lungs turn shallow, her heart pound.

_Oh_, she groaned, pushing forward when Santana momentarily tried to pull back, _No_, don't want this to end! And, as if reacting to her need, Santana leaned back in, her teeth skimming along Rachel's lower lip, her hot breath puffing against Rachel's mouth. Fingers pressing below her ear, it was only enough to make Rachel break contact when Quinn's hand, she realized it was when she startled around, slapped her shoulder blades. "Okay!" she gasped, her chest heaving as she snapped back, catching Santana's eyes again, staring at her, "That was - I - I don't know what that was."

Licking her lips, Santana nodded, jerkily. Glancing around, shaking her head and lifting her shoulders, as if she was shrugging, she violently slapped the bottle towards Sam to her left. "Well?" she snapped, "Your turn!"

Thankfully drunk enough that he found nothing amiss - or nothing to bother himself with except to ogle the hotness that had been two girls kissing, Sam laughed. "Alright!" he yelled, pumping his fist, "Let the bottle god _spin_!"

Cheering along, trying her best not to seem like she couldn't stop herself from staring at Santana, Rachel swallowed, and swallowed again, her hands curling into fists in her lap as she forced her voice to rise again into a cheer as Sam planted a loud, wincing one onto Quinn.

If her eyes skittered across Santana's face, widening as Santana glanced at her out of nowhere, more than once, Rachel told herself it meant nothing. It was only because that had been her first female kiss. It was only because - - no, no, she sighed, that wasn't fair.

No, Rachel mentally shook her head, watching Mike next kiss Brittany in between noticing how dark Santana's eyes _still_ were as they met and moved across Rachel's, seemingly more forcibly interested in looking at Rachel than watching Brittany kissing someone else, it was only because she had kissed Santana.

But, no, no, Rachel bit the inside of her lower lip, noticeably looking away from Santana, turning her whole attention to Sugar next to Mike reaching for the bottle, wanting to look at Santana meant nothing because, as she told herself, it wasn't like she wanted to kiss Santana again.

No.

She tried not to remember the taste of Santana's tongue in her mouth.

No.

She didn't want to kiss Santana again.

No.

_No_.

* * *

About an hour later, coming out of the bathroom after emptying her bladder, Rachel almost ran into Santana. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her back hitting the door as she jumped back, "'M, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Santana waved her hand in the air, grinning at her, "Unless I _scare_ you."

"What?" Rachel blinked at her. "Scare me?"

Santana nodded, setting her jaw as if she expected Rachel to protest. "_Duh_. You 'n me. Spin the Bottle? Scared of what..." She pushed her hand forward, her pointer finger coming into contact with Rachel's shoulder, dragging down along the line of her wide-cut collar, "I's make you feel."

Swallowing, Rachel tried to laugh everything off. "Santana," she started diplomatically, reaching up to pull Santana's hand down and away from her, letting it go as soon as it was far enough away, "That was a game. I can't..."

Santana's eyes crossed, watching her own newly released hand bob in the air as she slowly reached forward again, her finger dipping under Rachel's shirt to stroke along her collarbone. "Can't what?"

Rachel told herself Santana hadn't actually stepped forward, herding her back against the bathroom door. Her heart pounded. But - _no._ "I love Finn," she whispered.

"And I love Brittany." Santana took another step forward. Her hand falling to rest on the bathroom door knob, one side of her lips twitched. "Doesn't mean we can't start somethin'-somethin'."

"_Santana_..."

Jerking her hand to the side, Santana opened the door, Rachel's body bowing back as she had nothing to support her anymore. "You have a choice," she whispered, angling her body so Rachel could either step backward into the bathroom or brush by her.

When Rachel didn't answer, still staring up at her, Santana stared back at her. "I won't force you," she husked again, taking a small step forward, just enough so Rachel could feel the electric pull of her body near hers, "But I know you're as turned on as I am right now. Have been for as long as I have been." Her hand ghosted along Rachel's shoulder and down her arm, her touch light enough that it only gave Rachel the vaguest hint of how it would feel.

Even if Santana was trying to seduce her, Rachel thought, staring up at the older girl, she was being surprisingly fair about it. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Santana looked startled, but only for a second. Her expression firmed. "Do you not want me to?"

"That's not what I asked." Rachel swallowed, forcing herself to focus, regretting the drink she'd allowed Tina to hand her having disappeared down her throat.

"But it kinda sorta is." Santana smirked.

Rachel's heart thumped. "Santana..."

Studying her, Santana's body exhaled from her chest to her shoulders and back, and she retreated, giving Rachel a clear avenue past her. "Never mind," she brushed off dismissively, making to march into the bathroom past Rachel, as if wanting to close the door on her too, "Fucking blame the alcohol."

Cutting off the immediate humming repeating what they had performed the year before, Rachel tilted her head, looking at Santana, and, suddenly, her hand slashed out, catching the other girl's forearm. Surprised just as much as Santana was, she swallowed a suddenly dry throat. "I...," she admitted, barely able to get it out, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Looking back at her, lips in a thin line, Santana slowly, sloooowly wrapped her fingers around Rachel's wrist. "We can go slow," she promised, slowly tugging Rachel towards her, towards behind the bathroom door. Stepping backward to draw Rachel closer, Rachel flinched as the door closed behind her, the fluorescent bathroom light only making it worse as Santana leaned in to kiss her. Giving her every chance to move away, Santana's lips moved across hers, her body moving in close as her arms curled around Rachel's waist.

Santana wasn't Finn, Rachel thought, her arms moving up to wrap around Santana's shoulders, crushing her body to hers, but it wasn't like she was Brittany, either.

And, she continued, telling herself, trembling as Santana's hand moved down, stroking along her hips, Rachel mimicking the action, as long as she didn't think too hard, didn't fight the alcohol in her system too strenuously, or give in to the threatening delirium, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Santana's fingers slipped under her skirt, her mouth sucking on Rachel's neck.

No. Rachel gasped. She pulled Santana's mouth back to hers, her hips humping impatiently against Santana's hand, already wet even before she could prepare to be so, no.

She didn't have anything to worry about.

Santana pressed against the crotch of her underwear, and, terribly, Rachel was barely even able to hate herself.

Because, Rachel told herself again, explaining, moaning and pulling Santana closer as she pushed into her, forcing herself to believe it, forcing herself to lose herself in Santana, she didn't have anything to worry about.

_Anything._


End file.
